Animus ex Seikatsu
by AngelusVonHimmel
Summary: "The Life of a Warrior is covered by masquerades, hiding their pains yet once revealed you see why they chose the masquerade of happiness and joyfulness because they are broken and need to be reforged into a better person, for the life of a Warrior is one of misery and loss of Humanity. So be stronger, remember every face, every life you take out in the battlefields" Unknown, 55 BC


" _Generally speaking, the Way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death."_

 _-Miyamoto Musashi, Ronin_

* * *

The night sky is empty, not a star shines and the moon is faded away. On a night like this a warrior can be confused with a murder….or are they one in the same?

Way of the Warrior, sounds cool right? Well once one comes back from the hells of war and demons of battles a Warrior can easily turn a murder but those who don't are made whole and better as they can say they have seen the hells of war and returned whole….yet never truly whole as the more a Warrior returns to the Battlefields of war they become….tired….more craving for death? Who knows the true mind of a Warrior because a Warrior's mind is always a very deep one.

So why do I talk about a Warrior's life? Well as you can guess we are recounting an untold tale about and ancient order dating back 1217 founded by Tomoe Gozen called the 'Kenshi Juramentum na Jǐngjué' or as it's called in English 'Order of the Sword's Oath of Vigilance'.

Originally founded in Japan the 'Order of Sword's Oath of Vigilance' or as most members that remain call the order nowadays 'Sword's Vigilante Oath' or even 'Sword Oath' found it's way to Europe when english sailor William Adams otherwise known as Miura Anjin landed on Japan but some remaining schoolers believe it could have made way to Europe even earlier since in one of the history scrolls it mentions two 'Pale Swords' named Edward the Black Prince and William Wallace. But I digress.

To start the tale we should also state that the Kenshi Juramentum na Jǐngjué had some notable members like Joseph Bologne, Chevalier de Saint-Georges and even Miyamoto Musashi. So what makes these Swordsman and Swordswoman so special?

'Chi' can be used to enhance strength and speed to superhuman levels and depending on the inner spirit of the person who uses the Chi. Chi can be used in one of the four earth elements. That is fire, water, ground and air.

Today's tale is about the one of the few remaining of the Sword's Oath who is able to use Chi in many ways, otherwise called 'Spirit Swords' but that is to say all members are able to use Chi but not on the levels of 'Spirit Swords' who can manifest the 'Golden Elements' or 'Golden Spirit' and only about one percent of the Sword's Oath can use the 'Golden Spirit'.

Her name is Nerina Fuchs. She is 15 year old half German half Russian. To give a brief summary of her she was raised by a rich family who has a total net worth of 53.8 billion us dollars, a very rich family. She is an only child and was taught by the best teachers in music, mathematics, physical education (gym), arts, dance, history, Latin and science (biology) and amoung other subjects. She was also taught Kenjutsu, Tai Chi and Kenpō and others.

She was homeschool by the best teachers money could buy from across the world. She also speaks Japanese, Latin, German (A bit) even a bit of Korean due to one of her teachers being Korean. She also a 7-dan in Kenjutsu. She is a master in Qigong and a 7th level black belt in Wushu.

She had a solitary life filled with nothing but studying the ancient ways of the old order. That was of course before the monastery that was the last safe haven of the 'Sword Oath' was burned to cinder and left only her and barely a hundred 'Sword Oath' and of which happens only four 'Chi Holders' survived including her, that was two years before she turned fifteen.

For the past two years she has been a shrine maiden at an ancient Germanic Shrine in the heavy forests of Germany and has donated most of her money to the shrine (She has about 49.9 billion US dollars left) and lives in the Shrine with the owner of the Shrine who is a tall woman with long silver white hair and have an unusual shade of pink, a similar shade to a cherry blossom.

* * *

Nerina sits down crossed legged with her hands forming a triangle in front of her chest. Nerina's appearance is average for a teen with a very slim body frame with long snow white hair, her eye's remain close but the colour of them are a iris, and has a the kanji of fire tattooed on her right hand. She has the Norse runic symbol tattooed to her left eye, which is covered by a bang of hair, it means Inner Strength. She wears a clothing made from a white wolf exposing some of her skin, like her under breasts….Double Ds by the way, stomach, thighs and the reason why is because it's hot out. She sits in a long field of long grass that is about a few meters away from the Shrine.

Nerina sits still within the field of grass, her mind is empty, devoid of emotion. "Think lightly of myself and deeply of the word around me" She mutters as a fly buzzes by. "The mind is everything. What you think you become" She whispers as light footsteps approach her. "From our ancestors come our names, but from our virtues come our honor" She states as a small breeze of winds blows by. "The same sun shines on us all, as does it you stranger" She announced to whoever was behind her, "The one who approaches must be the one who introduces themselves first" She said.

"Indeed your father did teach you well in philosophy Nerina" A male voice said. "My name is Kaien Cross, I was a friend with your father"

"My father? Oh I see" Nerina said sitting still, "What has thou cometh to me for?" Nerina asked.

Kaien slightly chuckled, "I have been trying to find you for two years now, I am hoping you would be willing to join my academy" Kaien said.

"Why?" Nerina asks tilting her head.

Kaien sighs, "You abilities, your….'Chi' has sparked a lot of curiosity in the wrong people" Kaien said.

Nerina pushes herself up with her hands and puts them back in her sleeves, "My Chi has saved over a thousand lives, if they are curious about my Chi then allow them to come"

"They would use you as a weapon, not as a living being" Kaien stated, "I want to protect you, I made a promise to your father and mother that I would protect you" Kaien said, "I know you didn't complete your full training and studies, but that is for the better"

"What you do not wish for yourself, do not wish for others" Nerina simply responds.

Kaien shakes his head, "He who can't be advised, can also not be helped" Kaien replied.

Nerina smirked, "Who knew you knew some Latin proverbs"

Kaien sighed, "Please, I know it's hard to accept a stranger's help, but trust me" Kaien said just before he pulled out a letter, "This is from your father" Kaien extended out his hand.

Nerina hesitantly accepted the letter and tore it open. The contents of the letter are meaningless to others but meaningful to her. A small tear dropped from her cheek and onto the letter. Nerina crumpled up the letter and placed in the pockets of her Nun outfit. "Very well" Nerina said.

"That easily?" Kaien asked. "What change?" Kaien asked.

Nerina sighed, "It's my father's will" Nerina said. "It is something an outsider would not understand" Nerina said, "Just let me pack my things" Nerina stated as she walked past him. "So where is your academy?"

"In Japan" Kaien said.

Nerina's eyes lit up, "J-Japan! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧" Nerina jumped in the air with shining sparkles behind her.

"How the….nevermind." Kaien said.

Nerina squealed so much she looked like a schoolgirl, "I have always wanted to go to Japan! (◕‿◕✿)"

"How do you…."

Nerina ran off to the shrine and jumped for joy yelled "Desu! (◕‿◕✿)"

"How does that emoticon appear behind her?" Kaien asked.

* * *

As Kaien drove around the city of Tokyo to see all the lights and the, in her own words, 'The most 'desu'ing things I have seen'...such a weeb.

So before they reached 'Cross Academy' Nerina spent an entire week in Tokyo and just doing weeb things, despite being able to speak fluent Japanese she is such a WEEB! ***Ahem***

Nerina spent most of her time at Arcades and going to Manga stores….and Hentai stores too….lots of yuri Hentai along with tentacle Hentai….I must say good choice in Hentai…. ***Ahem***

Nerina also played a lot of rhythm games and watched a lot of movies and did many many things, like going in a open bath that holds both genders….She was the only female and there were five men with six pack abs….she beat them all in an arm wrestles, they then took her to a gym and they exercised for five hours straight the next day.

Nerina in total bought over five hundred mangas, of which two hundred of them are Hentai…. ***Ahem***

As of this point Nerina is playing a dance rhythm game on it's hardest difficulty on it's hardest game. She is currently getting all perfects all the while Kaien is trying to play one of those pinball games.

After a week's worth of spending time to settling in Japan and getting to know the culture to which made her unweeb….slightly.

* * *

The tea are currently in a limo in which Nerina rented because she is still rich.

"Hey….Nerina" Kaien asked as Nerina sighed as she looked drank some old fashioned Gyokuro Tea.

"Yes Kaien?" Nerina asked before taking another sip of her tea.

Kaien sighed, "We have to get going" Kaien said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Nerina sighed once again, "What is the next holiday?"

"Valentine's day" Kaien took a sip of his coffee.

Nerina nodded, "Driver, take us to Cross Academy"

Kaien took another sip of his coffee. "So….I have a question" Kaien asked.

Nerina took another sip of her tea, "If it is about my Chi don't get me started on explaining on how it works, it would take hours to explain how Chi is the manifestation of your-"

"No it's about the Order you are….were part of" Kaien said.

Nerina tilted her head, "Why would you want to know them?"

Kaien shrugged, "They are gone and I wish to preserve the memory of them" Kaien stated.

Nerina looked into her cup and yawned, "Good night" Nerina said as she closed her eyes.

Kaien shacked his head, "Questions for later I guess" Kaien said as he took a sip of his coffee before pulling out some papers, "I wonder if you know about them?" Kaien asked himself

"Know about what" Nerina asked with her eyes closed.

Kaien sighed, "You don't need to know than" Kaien stated.

Nerina yawned, "Very well"

* * *

 _Three days later_

Nerina in the day class outfit, with a backpack on, stands in front of a class full of stranger's faces.

"This is Nerina Fuchs. She is a foreign exchange student from Germany" The teacher introduced Nerina.

"G-Guttan Tag!" Nerina said blushing, "I-I mean h-hello" Nerina bowed.

"Fuchs you may choose your seat if you so desire" The teacher stated.

Nerina chose to sit beside a girl with short brown hair and browning red eyes. Nerina is about two inches smaller than her.

For most of the class is was quite awkward for Nerina as she knows not a soul in the class and once lunch time came around she had some Bratwurst, Mashed potatoes and Gyokuro Tea. She eats alone outside the academy on a small bench just nibbling oner her Bratwurst, "Göttlich~" She said in a swang song like tone.

"Nerina right?" Somebody asked Nerina.

Nerina looked around and saw the same brown haired girl. Nerina nodded her head, feeling slightly shy.

She smiled, "My name is Yuki Cross, the daughter of the headmaster here." Yuki stated reaching out her hand.

Nerina smiled back, "Y-Nerina Fuchs, p-pleasure to meet you" Nerina took her hand and shook it, "Y-Yuki Cross….d-daughter of Kaien C-Cross?"

Yuki smiled and nodded her head. "I would like to show you around the school if you don't mind" Yuki said, "My father told me about you and

Nerina smiled, "T-Thank you" Nerina said.

* * *

After the school day Yuki took Nerina and showed her around the school building and showed her to her room. Pretty boring stuff if I must say so myself.

"So this academy does have a curfew, that means no going out when the Night Class is in the school building" Yuki said done explaining practically everything about the school that is not a secret.

Nerina nodded her head, "Okay I get it" Nerina said, "Basically no late night walks" Nerina stated.

Yuki went silent for a moment, "Yes….not late night walks or even going out at night" Yuki said.

Nerina took out her iphone 7 plus and checked the time, "What time does the Night Class get out and go to studies?" Nerina asked.

Yuki looked out, "About twilight….oh no! Sorry I got to go!" Yuki said before rushing off.

Nerina blinked a few times before checking the time and sighing, "Well end of school….I guess I head home then" Nerina said before walking back to her homeroom.

Nerina looked at the floor hoping not to make eye contact with a single person and just kept like that for a good while, bumping into a person and apologizing and just kept on walking.

Reaching her home Nerina opened the door and quickly grabbed her backpack and made her way out of the school.

Nerina, now outside the school building, looks both ways to make sure no one is around. "Hello! Anybody!" Nerina yelled softly. Nobody responded, "Yes!" She jumped for joy.

Nerina made a running start towards the gates of the academy and jumped in which during that movement her entire body turned into golden dust and reforming as a Raven and just flew off somewhere. She flew off to the place she stays at which is in the heavy forest past the town.

* * *

Nerina flew to a large derelict looking Japanese castle and on the roof turning back into her human form she stretches her back, "Ha it's good to find a place of privacy" Nerina said before she jumped down onto a balcony, which happens to be the top room of the castle, and opens the doors. In the room is fairly clean, in fact its one of the cleanest rooms I would say anybody has seen. "I can't wait to dirty this room with my clothes" She simply said be put both of her hands on her hips and utters something and drags the tip of her fingertips up her body which is causing her clothes to dissipate into gold dust revealing her sleeping gown which is a simple plain white mini dress.

She belly flops on a King sized bed and sighs, "Man am I glad I found this place" She said yawning, "I….wish I had….Mr. Bubbles with me" She yawns before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Nerina sighs as she makes her way towards the Academy on foot, she looks oddly pale and tired with some bags under her eyes, yawning she screatches her arms before groaning, "Man….how long has it been….since I ended my training?" She asks herself.

She makes way to the Academy building and opens it up and walks through the halls of the school, stumbling over a few things. That is if she didn't stop dead in her tracks. "Tell do you hide in the darkness so that you can see the stars? Or do you hide in the darkness so that others may see the light?" Nerina asked the person in the darkness.

Outsteps a boy with short silver hair and lavender eyes. He wears the day class uniform with some red ribbon thing on his shoulder, "I am surprised someone is up so early" The boy states.

Nerina chuckled, "I live off campus so I walk here" Nerina states.

The boy sighs, "The headmaster told me watch over you since you are going to this school"

Nerina nodded her head, "Well I guess that means you know who I am?"

"Yes….Nerina Fuchs. I am Zero Kiryu" Zero said.

Nerina nodded, "W-Well i-it is a pleasure t-to meet you" Nerina smiled offering her hand.

Zero groans, "Just don't go off campus during school hours' Zero stats before walking off.

"W-Wait!" Nerina yells, "Please….I want…,a friend." Nerina reaches her hand out letting out a soft huff, "Fine I can get by without one"

* * *

After pretty much a long boring school day Nerina goes to the music room to practice her guitar and singing skill.

She coughs and takes a deep breath.

She slowly starts to play the guitar.

The tone is very slow and melancholy like with that hint of emptiness.

 _Step one, you say we need to talk_

 _He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

 _He smiles politely back at you_

 _You stare politely right on through_

 _Some sort of window to your right_

 _As he goes left and you stay right_

 _Between the lines of fear and blame_

 _You begin to wonder why you came_

 _Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

 _Let him know that you know best_

 _'Cause after all you do know best_

 _Try to slip past his defense_

 _Without granting innocence_

 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_

 _The things you've told him all along_

 _And pray to God he hears you_

 _And I pray to God he hears you_

 _As he begins to raise his voice_

 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

 _Drive until you lose the road_

 _Or break with the ones you've followed_

 _He will do one of two things_

 _He will admit to everything_

 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_

 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

She puts down her guitar and sighs, "How are the other three doing?" She asks herself before closing her eyes and muttering something to herself.

"You have a elegant voice" A voice said from the shadows.

Nerina sighed, "Why does everybody sneak up on me" She asked the voice.

From the darkness appears a young man in night class uniform with short brown hair and red brown eyes. "Where did you learn to sing?"

"My teachers taught, duh" Nerina stated, "Shouldn't night class be in class by now?"

"Shouldn't you be-"

"I don't live on campus, I am waiting for my ride back home" Nerina stated.

The boy chuckled, "My name is Kaname Kuran, I am the president of the Night Class"

Nerina bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Kaname bowed back, "Why is the headmaster allowing to live off campus?" Kaname asks.

Nerina shrugged, "Because I would prefer living on my own"

Kaname sighed, "How long have you been here? I have not seen your face around"

Nerina nodded her head, "I am from Germany" Nerina smiled.

Kaname chuckled, "I would like you to sing again" Kaname stated.

Nerina nodded and picked up her guitar and started to play a tone.

 _Today_

 _You were far away_

 _And I_

 _Didn't ask you why_

 _What could I say_

 _I was far away_

 _You just walked away_

 _And I just watched you_

 _What could I say_

 _How close am I_

 _To losing you_

 _Tonight_

 _You just close your eyes_

 _And I just watch you_

 _Slip away_

 _How close am I_

 _To losing you_

 _Hey, are you awake_

 _Yeah I'm right here_

 _Well can I ask you_

 _About today_

 _How close am I_

 _To losing you_

 _How close am I_

 _To losing_

Kaname nodded, "Your voice is truly elegant" Kaname said before turning his head, "Well I have to leave, it was….a pleasure to meet you Nerina" Kaname said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Nerina sighed, "I made another friend~" She sang to herself just before hearing a gunshot, "BLOODY HELL AND FUCKA DUCK!" Nerina conveniently turned into a Raven and flew out the open window.

* * *

"Zero, please put that gun-"

"JESUS CHRIST MATE! OY MATE YOU BETTER PUT THAT PEA SHOOTER DOWN RIGHT FUCKING NOW" Nerina yelled materializing out of nothing. She grabs the gun and in one motion disassembles the entire gun, "Jesus Christ mate! You could have killed the poor fellow!" Nerina yells at Zero before punching him in the face.

"What the-"

"Zip it!" Nerina yelled with her hand being engulfed with golden flames which causes Zero to not be able to speak a word. She turns towards a person with golden-blonde hair and blue eyes and wears the night class uniform, "You are okay….good!" Nerina nodded. She looked at Yuki and saw her bleeding hand, "Oh geez Zero was just being protective" Nerina said, "Now sir where is that knife you cut Yuki with?"

"Does she truly have no idea we are-"

"Shut Aido" Kaname said as he pulled out a bloody pocket knife, "Here" Nerina grabbed the knife and crushed is.

"I really should report this to the police" Nerina stated, "But I am not sure what they would say once they find out who I am" Nerina sighed, "I will leave this to the headmaster" Nerina turned to Yuki and grabbed her palm, "Not that deep of a wound but….it seems some...thing is in the wound" Nerina put her palm in Yuki's palm and placed her left palm under her hand in which both hands glowed in a golden flame with Nerina's eyes glowing a golden colour. "Omnia sanandum." She whispered. She let go of her palm and smiled, "All better" Nerina smiled as the blood and wounded and her golden flames vanished and her eyes no longer glowed.

Yuki just stood still, shocked to see what just happened, "T-Thank you" Yuki said.

Nerina nodded, "Oy mate! I am here!" Somebody yelled.

"Oh that's my ride, gotta go, bye" Nerina waved to them.

Kaname took the two and quickly left, leaving Yuki and Zero to stand in silence to see somebody was just able to do that. Whatever that was.

* * *

In the night class Kaname stands looking out the window sighing, "Nerina Fuchs….who are you?" Kaname asks himself, "That….power is…. A warm feeling I would say" Kaname said. "I must talk to Kaien about this"


End file.
